I See You Avatar Story Part 5
by Dani-Vengeance
Summary: this will have that fight in it between Tsu'Tey and Jake i know i wont go but i had to fit it in the best way i could
1. Chapter 1

Sha'di's POV

My ears twitch with the roar of engines, I wake up with a start, I hear the splintering, and crackling of the forest being crushed under enormous treads gets louder. I watch in horror as blades of a machine that the sky people use destroy some of the sacred trees, I start to shake my Jake in hoping that he would wake up, I start to shout at him

"_Jake! Wake Up! Where Ever You Are come Back to Me Jake!"_ I yell him to wake him up

Jakes POV

I'm in a hurry to get back to Sha'Di, Grace is trying to chase me with coffee and eggs telling me i need to eat

"Here eat this, I don't want to have to force feed a cripple" Grace said while handing me my eggs and coffee

I sigh and start to eat really fast, trying to hurry

"She is not going anywhere" Grace said with a smile

Sha'di's POV

I'm still trying to wake up my Jake, but with no use, I scream as the blades get closer and Jake is right in the path way of them, I am pulling him with all of my strength to get him out of the way I pull him over logs, I even have to pull his tail to get him out of the way, I start to scream at him again

_"My Jake Please Wake Up!"_ I yell at him

Jake's POV

I adjust myself in the link and hand Grace back the empty plate

"When is the last time you took a shower? Jesus Marine" she tells me as I pull down the link lid, I let my mind go blank as I transfer back into my avatar, when I get to my avatar the first thing I see is Sha'Di screaming at me to wake up I sit up and look at the bulldozer heading in our direction, I get up and run in front of it waving my arms

"HEY, HEY STOP!" I yell out hoping that they heard me

Driver's POV

"Hey I got one of those natives standing in the way blocking the path" I say

Selfridge walks over and look at the screen "keep going he will move" he says as he pushes the control making the bulldozer move forward and the native to move out of the way and disappear, but moments later the native shows up again and hits both of the cameras

"I'm blind" I say as I let go of the control

Jake's POV

I feel the bulldozer stop and I hear bullets get shot at me and I start to run and dodge the bullets and jump off the dozer and run back to where Sha'Di is

"Come on, we need to get out of here" I say as I grab her hand a pull her out here, I pull her into a hidden part of the trees so we cannot be seen, I pull Sha'Di into me cause she is crying, cause of the tree of souls is dying

Quaritch's POV

"Stop the video right there" I say and look at the video and notice that it is that marine Jake Sully

"Son of a Gun" Selfridge says

I clench my jaw in fury and start to walk away "Get me a Pilot!" I yell at the workers

3rd POV

"_Tsu'Tey will lead the war party_" Eytukan said

Tsu'Tey stepped forward face full of hate and anger, raising a war cry among the hunters

"_Please this will only make things worse_" Grace yells out

"_YOU DO NOT SPEAK HERE_" Tsu'Tey yells at Grace

Jake and Sha'Di walk towards where everyone is gathered, Jake feels all eyes on him, and he grabs Sha'di's arm, stopping her

Jake's POV

I say to Sha'Di "Okay, listen. There is something i need to tell you. It's going to be hard. I just need you to" I stop my sentence see Tsu'Tey face full of anger and he is striding toward me

"You!" Tsu'Tey yells at me and slams me in the chest, with both hands. It was so unexpected, that I fall to the ground

"You Mated With This Woman!" He yells at me

I stand and grab Sha'di's hand

"Is this true" Mo'at said

"_We mated before Ewya, it is done_" Sha'Di said to Mo'at

Tsu'Tey turned towards Mo'at and Eytukan his face full of fury

_"She is_ _top huntress it will mess up her hunting we won't get enough food, everything has changed"_ Tsu'Tey said then he turns towards me while pointing a finger at me "_These Aliens kill everything they touch, like poison"_

"_Sha'Di, is this path you have chosen, you can never be chief hunter, your life will be wasted_" Mo'at says

"_I have chosen_" Sha'Di says

Tsu'Tey grabs a knife and does a war cry and lunges at me, but I'm ready this time, I sidestep him, blocking the knife, and I bring my elbow up and hit Tsu'Tey in the face hard, He reels back nose bleeding, he starts forward on a second attack buy Eytukan grabs his arm and turns him around.

"_This is not a proper challenge_" Eytukan says

"I Challenge you" Tsu'Tey says

"Jake Don't" Grace says trying to not let me accept

"I accept" I said

Sha'di's POV

I am worried about my Jake going against Tsu'Tey, I watch as they start to going against each other with staffs in both hands

"Jake why are you doing this" I yell at him

"This is the only way to get him to listen" Jake yells while hitting Tsu'Tey

Tsu'Tey tries to get Jake, but he rolls out of the way and hits Tsu'Tey with the blunt end of the weapon, and catches Tsu'Tey in the belly with it, Tsu'Tey goes in with a series of attacks, but Jake swings with equal and powerful blows, Jake lands a blow and brings Tsu'Tey to his knees

Norm's POV

I look out the window and see Quaritch and some of his men walking this way

"Uh Oh" I say while he comes through the door and he stomps through the room and towards Grace's link

"Hey hold on you can't do that, which is very dangerous" I say but I just get shoved out of the way and he hit the button

Sha'di's POV

Graces eyes roll back and she falls into my arms and I lay her down, Jake looks my way and sees Grace and looks at me with a scared look on his face, Tsu'Tey swings but Jakes eyes roll back just as Tsu'Tey hits Jake in the head and Jakes body goes sprawled out on the ground, Tsu'Tey lifts his staff up and does a victory cry, Tsu'Tey draws out his knife, bends down, grabbing Jake by the hair

"This is a demon in a false body. It should not be alive" Tsu'Tey Says he puts the knife to Jake's throat but, I run up and tackle Tsu'Tey off of Jake, Tsu'Tey sprawls, rolls and looks up and see me, crouched over Jake protecting him hissing at Tsu'Tey, with my ears flat and my knife and teeth bared, I snarl at Tsu'Tey in Fury, Tsu'Tey stands panting, he pushes through the crowd, I watch him with a furious glare, as Tsu'Tey calls for his hunters


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's POV I had to wake up super early to start my Na'Vi training with Sha'di because Grace said that Na'Vis get up super early to start their morining.

"now who is this" Grace said showing me a picture of the Clan Leader

"Eytucan"i reply while rolling my into the avatar room

"and who is this" Grace said showing me a picture of the clans top huntress

"it's Sha'di the top huntress of the Na'vi" i say to her while i get into my avatar tank and i lay down

"now remember thier day starts really early" Grace said

"dont cause any trouble now jake" Norm said

"hey who has a date with the top huntress of the clan" i say while Grace closed the tank and i let my mind relax .

your Pov

you walk up to where jake is sleeping and you stand over him and bend down

"Jake wake up it is time to start you training" you say as you tap him in the face

Jake opens his eyes and looks up at you

"get up its time" you say as you stand up and start walking

Jake stands up and runs after

"so what is the first thing that i get to do in this training" jake says as he walks beside you

"you will see JakeSully when we reach the creek"you say

you and Jake reach the bottom of the hometree and walk for 5 minutes and reach the creek and see one of the many Direhorses you and jake walk up to the direhorse and pet it on the neck

"Jakesully you first part of training will be to ride the Direhorse" you say as you look at Jake "Hop on Jake"

jake jumps on the direhorse and looks like he accomplished something

"this aint that bad"jake says while smiling

"now you have to make the Bond jakesully and make a connection with the Direhorse" you say

jake grabs his braid and makes connects it to the bonding

Jake POV

(wow this is amazing i can feel her breath, her muscles moving, with every step she makes)

"now Jake tell her the direction you want her to go" Sha'di said

"FORWARD" you say as the Direhorse takes off running which causes you to fall of her and in to a puddle of mud, you stand up and wipe the mud off of you as 3 Direhorses run up to you and Sha'di.

your POV

you see 3 Direhorses run up to you and Jake and you notice one of them is Tsu'Tey

"the Dreamwalker needs to go away he does not need to learn the way of our people" Tsu'Tey says

"Go away Tsu'tey" you growl at him

"fine Sha'di i hope the moron can learn fast enough" Tsu'Tey growls back

you see jake glare at the retreating figure of Tsu'Tey

"Jake dont worry Tsu'Tey he is always like that he is what you people call a Douche" you say while trying to think of the right word

jake smiles at you and walks back up to the Direhorse and hops back on it

"now lets get this training down"jake says

*Fast Foreward a couple of hours*

Jake has finally learned how to ride the Direhorse with a couple of times that he fell off then jumped right back on and kept working on trying to ride her you and jake walk back to the hometree and notice they have the fire going on and everyone gathered around certian part of the baseof the hometree

"Come on Jake you can have your first Na'Vi dinner" you say as you walk up to your sister Noweia "Jake this is my sister Noweia she is the 2nd best hunter of the Na'vi,"

"Hello Jake how did riding the Direhorse go" Noweia said

"it went good, i fell off a couple of times" Jake said while rubbing the back of his neck

"Well thats better then some of the new hunters did when they tryed to ride the Direhorses" Noweia says with a laugh

"enough talk, lets have some dinner" you say while picking up a piece of the meat that the hunters have brought back form the hunt and taken and bite out of it, and Noweia doing the same "try it Jake its good"

Jake picks up a piece of meat and takes a bite out of it

"you are right this is good" jake says as he keeps eating the meat

after dinner you and Jake walk back up to were you sleep and you get in you hammock and lay down and Jake does the same

"be ready for in the morning JakeSully its going to be alot harder" you say as you turn and go to sleep but you hear Jake let out and sigh and go to sleep 


	3. Chapter 3

*A month later*

You have taught Jake everything you knew from making arrows and perfecting his shooting, now you were going to take hunting for the first time.

You walk Jake the Irkan branch where you call you irkan Celes, she comes out and flys and lands next to you

"don't look her in the eye" you say as you feed her a large scrap of meat, celes gulps it down and she leans into your hand as you stroke her neck

"To become a hunter you must choose your irkan" you say as you call your irkan Celes

"When" Jake ask

"When you are ready" you say as you jump on Celes and fly off "Heeyaahh!"

*Jakes POV*

You watch as Sha'Di is flying around on her banshee, you notice that she looks happy when she is flying it makes you want to get out there and join her

You duck as the banshee comes pretty close of taking your head off.

after she lands you and her walk back into the hometree where i feel asleep and went back into your real body, you lift yourself up from the link chamber and

Put yourself back into your wheel chair.

"Do the video" you heard Dr. Grace say

"Do I have to I need some rest" you say while groaning

"Yes while it's fresh" said

You wheel over to where she put the video camera after you guys came to the Hallelujah Mountains

To the camera "The days are starting to blur together, the language is hard, but its like a weapon, Repetition. Sha'di thinks I'm a retard"

I get off the camera and wheel to my bed cause I have more training to cause with Sha'Di is learn fast or die

*the next day Sha'Di's POV*

You lead Jake along a massive root that leads 30 meters above ground. He is running to keep up with you through trees, you can climb and jump them with ease but

Jake is having a little more trouble with it.

you jump off into space while falling you catch a enormous leaf and grip it allowing it to drop you to a slow fall and letting you land on the ground

*Jakes POV*

You watch as Sha'di falls and lands perfectly

"Holy Crap" you say as you watch Sha'di do all that "well here goes nothing" you say as you followed Sha'di's actions but you missed one of the leaves and you fell

To the ground on your back

Sha'di looks surprised you followed

"Are you that surprised that I followed you" you say while standing up

"You are to make your first kill tonight Jake, are you ready for it" Sha'di says as you stand next to her

"Yes I am" you say while looking at Sha'di

"Good let's get back to the Hometree and relax until time for you to hunt

*Sha'di's POV*

You and Jake get back to the Hometree and relax for a couple of hours until it is time for him to make his first kill ever and prove he is ready for his irkan

You and Jake walk over to Mo'at and she give her Ewya's blessing to hunt in the forest, you take him into the forest as you and him look for foot prints of any of the creatures

"Sha'di I found a print" Jakes tells you

You look at the print and it was fresh print to, you and Jake walk for a little while until you tell him to stop, you stand still and listen to the forest as it tells you where the creature is at

"Jake the creature is over there" you tell Jake as he nods at you and he gets his bow ready

*Jakes POV*

I silently pull the arrow back focusing on the Deer with 6 legs, I hear the heartbeat of the animal, with a single beat i let the arrow fly and hit the animal, me and Sha'di walk up to the animal and I kneel down next to it and pull out the arrow from the twitching body, I pull out my knife and speak with feeling and in Na'vi

*Shi'Di's POV*

You watch as Jake makes his first kill and as he pulls the arrow out and bring out his knife and speaks with feeling

"_I See you Brother, and thank you. Your spirit goes with Ewya, your body stays behind and becomes part of the people"_

You nod with approval

"A clean kill you are ready" you say as you look at Jake.


	4. Chapter 4

Jakes Pov

I'm still not as good as the others riding the Direhorses but I'm good enough to ride to the start of the Ikran Mountain, i am following Tsu'Tey and two other Na'vi

, we arrive to where we have to get off the Direhorses and start to walk, we all walk for a little while till we get to a place where there is a dead end, but I see and a floating mountain head our way with vines hanging off the side

"don't be scared JakeSully" Tsu'Tey says while jumping on one of the vines and start climbing up while the other two Na'vi follow his actions and jump on to the vines

I roll my eyes at him and jump on one of the vines and start climbing up to the top and reach to where the others are and we all start walking across this large tree branch to reach where the ikran are, we finally get into a cave and reach a opening and I put my hand up to block the sun from my eyes and walk out further and look in the opening at all of the ikran, I see Sha'Di flying close and she lands in front of all of us and gets off her Ikran, I nod at her and she smiles back at me.

Sha'Di POV

I land in front of everyone and I smile at Jake and rub Celes head and put a woven hood over her eyes, Tsu'Tey walks in front of Jake and says

"JakeSully you will go first" He says with a sarcastic smile

Jake takes his bow off and hands it to Tsu'Tey and walks up the little path and you follow him while glaring at Tsu'Tey

"How do I know an Ikran will choose me" Jake asks you

"He will try to kill and it will know how strong your heart is" you say as you touch Jake's chest

Jake walks down to where all the ikran are and they all start to roar and hiss at him, Jake takes out the rope he had and started to swing it around and started to his at the ikran that stood its ground in front of him Jake hissed back at the ikran, it charged at him and Jake got the rope around the ikran mouth as Jake got on the neck of the Ikran and held its neck

"JAKE Make the Bond" you yell at Jake "the bond Jake"

The ikran bucked Jake off and over the side of the cliff where he grabbed some roots

"JAKE!!!" you yell as Tsu'Tey just laughs at him you turn around and hiss at him to shut him up

Jake gets back up and runs at ikran and brings the ikran down and holds its head down with his legs and uses his hands to make the bond, the ikran calms down and Jake take the rope off its mouth as the ikran sits up and Jake pats the side of its neck

"go Jake the first flight seals the bond" you say as you push the ikran towards the edge as he takes off you run over to Celes and jump on her and make the bond and jump off and start flying towards Jake as both of you start flying in a random directions having fun, you make him follow you back towards the Home tree and land in the ikran part of the tree, and you and Jake talk about his first flight on the ikran.

*a couple of days later*

Jake's pov

(I was not good at Direhorses riding but I was born to fly a natural born killer from the sky, but the only problem was we were not the only one)

A shadow casted over me and Sha'Di as we were hunting, I looked up and saw a huge Ikran, i looked over at Sha'Di and saw the worried looked at her worried expression on her face

The huge ikran dived down after me and Sha'Di; we shot into the forest, diving in and out of trees

"follow me" I yell out to Sha'Di she nods her head as she follows me the trees and we finally manage to shake off the huge ikran and land on the side of a tree

Sha'di's POV

You pet Celes neck and say "_Calm Celes_"

Jake looks as you and you both start to laugh

"Lets us head back to Hometree" you say to Jake as you turn Celes and head back to Hometree with Jake following you

After you got back to Hometree you walk down the spiral tree because you wanted to change, you see Jake looking at the Toruk skull

"That is _Toruk _my grandfather's grandfather rode it" you said

"He rode that" Jake said

"yes there has been only five _Toruk Maktos_ since the first moon of mother planet" you say to Jake "you need to get some sleep Jake you becoming one of the people tomorrow" you say as you stand up and grab his head and you and him walk up to the hammocks and you both get into your own and go to sleep

(im going to skip to where you are putting paint on him for the ceremony)

*the ceremony of Jake Becoming part of the People*

Sha'di's POV

You sit in front of Jake putting paint on him for the ceremony, dragging two of your fingers down his nose and past his lips

"Are you ready Jake" you ask him

"I'm kind of nervous" Jake says while smiling

"Don't be you will be fine" you say while putting your hands on his shoulders and he puts his hands on your arms and looks at you, and you look away blushing

You and Jake get up and walk towards where everyone is gathered and waiting

"JakeSully Ewya has blessed you with becoming one of the people" Mo'at says as she puts her hand on his shoulders as you do the same and everyone else follows

The clan holds a party in Jake's honor of becoming part of people

"Come Jake come with me" you say as you drag him towards the Tree of Souls, you guys walk for a few Jake grabs your tail and pulls you back a little bit and you laugh and run over to the tree of souls

"This is the place where answers are heard and sometimes answered" you say as you bond to the tree

You see Jake bond to the tree "I hear them Sha'Di like their right hear" Jake says

"Now that you are Omatikaya you may make your bow out tree of Ewya and you may choose a woman as your mate" you say with a little bit of sadness in you "there is _Ninat,_ she is best singer of clan"

"She is a good singer but I don't want _Ninat_" Jake says

"There is _Swirya_ she is a good hunter" you say as a seed of Ewya floats in your hand

"She is a good hunter" Jake says, you frown a little bit "but I have already chosen, but she has to choose me also"

You smile and say "she already has"

Jake puts his hand your cheek and you put your hand on top of his hand and he bends down and kisses you and you kiss back, you both pull away your eyes sparkling

"Kissing is very good, but we have something better" you say as you both kneel down onto the moss, you take the end of your queue and watch as Jake grabs his queue his tail twitching in nervousness, the queues connect together in the ultimate bond, you both sink onto the floor of moss in a kiss, the light rippled around the both of you.

*later*

You lay your head on Jake's chest worn out

"I am with your now my Jake we are mated for life" you say

"We are?" Jake Ask

"Yes it is our way" you say

Jake wraps his arms around your waist as you both fall asleep under the protection of Ewya


	5. Chapter 5

Sha'di's POV

My ears twitch with the roar of engines, I wake up with a start, I hear the splintering, and crackling of the forest being crushed under enormous treads gets louder. I watch in horror as blades of a machine that the sky people use destroy some of the sacred trees, I start to shake my Jake in hoping that he would wake up, I start to shout at him

"_Jake! Wake Up! Where Ever You Are come Back to Me Jake!"_ I yell him to wake him up

Jakes POV

I'm in a hurry to get back to Sha'Di, Grace is trying to chase me with coffee and eggs telling me i need to eat

"Here eat this, I don't want to have to force feed a cripple" Grace said while handing me my eggs and coffee

I sigh and start to eat really fast, trying to hurry

"She is not going anywhere" Grace said with a smile

Sha'di's POV

I'm still trying to wake up my Jake, but with no use, I scream as the blades get closer and Jake is right in the path way of them, I am pulling him with all of my strength to get him out of the way I pull him over logs, I even have to pull his tail to get him out of the way, I start to scream at him again

_"My Jake Please Wake Up!"_ I yell at him

Jake's POV

I adjust myself in the link and hand Grace back the empty plate

"When is the last time you took a shower? Jesus Marine" she tells me as I pull down the link lid, I let my mind go blank as I transfer back into my avatar, when I get to my avatar the first thing I see is Sha'Di screaming at me to wake up I sit up and look at the bulldozer heading in our direction, I get up and run in front of it waving my arms

"HEY, HEY STOP!" I yell out hoping that they heard me

Driver's POV

"Hey I got one of those natives standing in the way blocking the path" I say

Selfridge walks over and look at the screen "keep going he will move" he says as he pushes the control making the bulldozer move forward and the native to move out of the way and disappear, but moments later the native shows up again and hits both of the cameras

"I'm blind" I say as I let go of the control

Jake's POV

I feel the bulldozer stop and I hear bullets get shot at me and I start to run and dodge the bullets and jump off the dozer and run back to where Sha'Di is

"Come on, we need to get out of here" I say as I grab her hand a pull her out here, I pull her into a hidden part of the trees so we cannot be seen, I pull Sha'Di into me cause she is crying, cause of the tree of souls is dying

Quaritch's POV

"Stop the video right there" I say and look at the video and notice that it is that marine Jake Sully

"Son of a Gun" Selfridge says

I clench my jaw in fury and start to walk away "Get me a Pilot!" I yell at the workers

3rd POV

"_Tsu'Tey will lead the war party_" Eytukan said

Tsu'Tey stepped forward face full of hate and anger, raising a war cry among the hunters

"_Please this will only make things worse_" Grace yells out

"_YOU DO NOT SPEAK HERE_" Tsu'Tey yells at Grace

Jake and Sha'Di walk towards where everyone is gathered, Jake feels all eyes on him, and he grabs Sha'di's arm, stopping her

Jake's POV

I say to Sha'Di "Okay, listen. There is something i need to tell you. It's going to be hard. I just need you to" I stop my sentence see Tsu'Tey face full of anger and he is striding toward me

"You!" Tsu'Tey yells at me and slams me in the chest, with both hands. It was so unexpected, that I fall to the ground

"You Mated With This Woman!" He yells at me

I stand and grab Sha'di's hand

"Is this true" Mo'at said

"_We mated before Ewya, it is done_" Sha'Di said to Mo'at

Tsu'Tey turned towards Mo'at and Eytukan his face full of fury

_"She is_ _top huntress it will mess up her hunting we won't get enough food, everything has changed"_ Tsu'Tey said then he turns towards me while pointing a finger at me "_These Aliens kill everything they touch, like poison"_

"_Sha'Di, is this path you have chosen, you can never be chief hunter, your life will be wasted_" Mo'at says

"_I have chosen_" Sha'Di says

Tsu'Tey grabs a knife and does a war cry and lunges at me, but I'm ready this time, I sidestep him, blocking the knife, and I bring my elbow up and hit Tsu'Tey in the face hard, He reels back nose bleeding, he starts forward on a second attack buy Eytukan grabs his arm and turns him around.

"_This is not a proper challenge_" Eytukan says

"I Challenge you" Tsu'Tey says

"Jake Don't" Grace says trying to not let me accept

"I accept" I said

Sha'di's POV

I am worried about my Jake going against Tsu'Tey, I watch as they start to going against each other with staffs in both hands

"Jake why are you doing this" I yell at him

"This is the only way to get him to listen" Jake yells while hitting Tsu'Tey

Tsu'Tey tries to get Jake, but he rolls out of the way and hits Tsu'Tey with the blunt end of the weapon, and catches Tsu'Tey in the belly with it, Tsu'Tey goes in with a series of attacks, but Jake swings with equal and powerful blows, Jake lands a blow and brings Tsu'Tey to his knees

Norm's POV

I look out the window and see Quaritch and some of his men walking this way

"Uh Oh" I say while he comes through the door and he stomps through the room and towards Grace's link

"Hey hold on you can't do that, which is very dangerous" I say but I just get shoved out of the way and he hit the button

Sha'di's POV

Graces eyes roll back and she falls into my arms and I lay her down, Jake looks my way and sees Grace and looks at me with a scared look on his face, Tsu'Tey swings but Jakes eyes roll back just as Tsu'Tey hits Jake in the head and Jakes body goes sprawled out on the ground, Tsu'Tey lifts his staff up and does a victory cry, Tsu'Tey draws out his knife, bends down, grabbing Jake by the hair

"This is a demon in a false body. It should not be alive" Tsu'Tey Says he puts the knife to Jake's throat but, I run up and tackle Tsu'Tey off of Jake, Tsu'Tey sprawls, rolls and looks up and see me, crouched over Jake protecting him hissing at Tsu'Tey, with my ears flat and my knife and teeth bared, I snarl at Tsu'Tey in Fury, Tsu'Tey stands panting, he pushes through the crowd, I watch him with a furious glare, as Tsu'Tey calls for his hunters


End file.
